


Art: Boys of Summer

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>During an off-world mission, a piece of Ancient technology transports Rodney and John on a one-way trip to a deserted airfield. Working together to get back, it takes a vivid dream to make Rodney realize what's been in front of him all along.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited & honoured to have made a graphic inspired by [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)'s amazingly atmospheric fic [](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12079&warning=12)_'Enigma'_.
> 
> Author's summary: _During an off-world mission, a piece of Ancient technology transports Rodney and John on a one-way trip to a deserted airfield. Working together to get back, it takes a vivid dream to make Rodney realize what's been in front of him all along._
> 
> This is a beautifully realised McShep story with a kind of AU within the main non-AU framework that's so touching & bittersweet. ♥

Wallpaper size (1024 x 768) [here](http://www.blue-spirit.co.uk/images/sga/boysofsummer_wp_by_bluespirit.jpg).

As a title graphic...

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember to tell [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)**sgamadison** how fabulously awesome her story is. ♥


End file.
